Rebirth: Fornication
by aKiMOToMiHAru
Summary: It's part of my story Rebirth which is completed. Lavi confesses his feelings under Allen's demand for an answer. Lavi X Allen LEMON


**Note: **This chapter is the continuation from my story which is still in process: Rebirth. I just wanna post this :P so I've got no choice but to post it here because it's definitely NOT rated T…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray man and the characters. I'm just using some of the characters for some fun

**Warnings:** Those who don't like BL and yaoi, don't read! My English may make you sick as well. LEMON!!

* * *

**M Chapter: Fornication**

"It's time we go," Bookman announced and bowed.

Lavi did the same and both of them headed for the door. The crowd bid them farewell and wished them good luck as they proceeded out of the building.

"Where're we gonna go now?" Lavi asked curiously as he put his hands behind his head, which he normally does.

"Let's see… We're go-," Bookman was answering before he was interrupted by Lavi's scream. He turned back to find Allen using Clown's Belt on Lavi, wrapping white strips of cloth around him and his mouth. Lavi struggled as hard as he could but it didn't budge.

"Sorry Bookman. I can't let him leave without hearing the truth from him," Allen apologized.

Bookman smirked and sighed, "After taking him with you, he wont be leaving anymore."

Allen didn't understand Bookman's words, but he continued his purpose of tying Lavi up. Grabbing Lavi, he sped off into the headquarters, into the Ark and into the piano room where Timcanpy was, sitting on the piano. With Lavi still tied up, he walked to the piano, Timcanpy projected the music score from its mouth and Allen played it. A door emerged on the wall and he dragged Lavi with him into the room, locking it just in case, leaving Timcanpy outside. He threw Lavi on the bed that's in it, released him and deactivated his innocence.

"What…? What's all the trouble for?!" Lavi breathed as he was unwrapped.

Allen pinned Lavi down as he crawled on top of him, giving him a killing glare.

"A-Allen?!" Lavi stuttered.

"Don't Allen me!" Allen hissed, giving Lavi shivers down his spine. "Tell me the truth! NOW!" he demanded.

"Truth? What truth?" Lavi asked although he was sure what Allen was demanding for.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Allen shouted.

Lavi had no choice. He had to tell the truth to Allen. He couldn't lie to him anymore.

"I…I like you… I adore you like the most beautiful human being in the world! I love you!" Lavi declared loudly and Allen crushed his lips with his. Lavi pushed Allen's head down with his hand, deepening the kiss. They were soon fighting for dominance as their tongues lashed out at each other's. Allen broke away from the kiss for air after minutes and Lavi took the opportunity to exchange their positions.

He proceeded to lick Allen's ear and Allen whimpered as he nibbled the side. Lavi beamed at that voice and continued to place trails of butterfly kisses from Allen's jaw to the neck. He sucked and licked the white-haired exorcist's neck, causing him to moan. His hands move about Allen's body, his left reaching into Allen's shirt from below, while the right fumbled with the buttons on Allen's shirt. Allen squirmed under his touch and reached into Lavi's red hair, gently stroking the soft tips until he touched the innocence. Thinking whether it could be pulled off, Allen tugged on it, successfully pulling it off Lavi's head.

"Why did you pull it off?" Lavi asked as his fringe fell over his forehead, pulling away from Allen's neck.

"I just wondered whether it's stuck to your head or otherwise," Allen explained, placing the headband-like innocence on to the nightstand.

Lavi snorted and placed kisses on Allen's chest. "It won't stick on me like how Timcanpy and two-spots do to you," Lavi teased and received a smack in the head. "Ouch!"

"Lavi leaned in and took Allen into a passionate kiss. He finally unbuttoned Allen's shirt, pulled it off and threw it carelessly on to the floor without breaking the kiss. Allen's dark reddish left arm was revealed. He shivered as cool air hit his naked upper body.

"You should've found us a room with heater or a fireplace," Lavi breathed into Allen's ear, worried that they might catch a cold. Allen shivered once again as Lavi's breath reached his ear. "Are you sure you're worried?"

Lavi smirked and purred in his ear, seductively, "Not really. I'll have you warmed up in no time." He lowered his head and engulfed a nipple in his mouth. Allen groaned with pleasure and he felt blood rushing to the lower part of his body. Lavi used his fingers and toyed with the other nipple. Allen arched his back in response, accidentally rubbed his groin against Lavi's, causing both of them to moan at the contact.

"…you don't look inexperienced to me…" Lavi suspected before smooching Allen's face tenderly.

"What… This IS my first time! You're the one who doesn't look inexperienced!" Allen exclaimed as Lavi kissed his cursed eye.

"Well, practice makes perfect!" Lavi went for Allen's lips but Allen shut his mouth tight. "Allen?" Lavi could sense jealousy and rage.

"So am I a practice object?!" Allen demanded, pouting his lips.

"NO!! I'm just kiddin'! You're the first person who I really love! As a Bookman successor, I'm not supposed to be in a relationship, until now," Lavi explained in panic.

"So that means… you can't continue to be a Bookman successor…because of me?" Allen reproached himself for being so stubborn, finally realizing what Bookman's words had meant.

"No, don't blame yourself," Lavi coaxed and kissed the other eye.

"But, you've worked so hard for it and because of me…" Allen was about to tear.

"Don't cry… It's not entirely your fault; I'm to blame as well. I can live on… as an Exorcist instead of a Bookman successor. It's fine," Lavi reassured Allen, cupped his face with his left hand, leading him into a gentle kiss.

Seeing Allen crack a smile, Lavi relaxed and continued from where he left off.

Lavi captured Allen's lips in his mouth, sucked on them before entering his tongue. At the same time, his hands traveled down the younger boy's body to his pants. A moan escaped from Allen's throat into Lavi's mouth as the red-haired unbuttoned and pulled his pants down, together with his boxers.

Allen's semi-hard erection was revealed and Lavi broke away from the kiss, delighted with the work he had done with Allen's lips. His lips were swollen andred due to Lavi's sucking and nibbling. Lavi wrapped his fingers around Allen's length and the white-haired made a sexy voice which Lavi loved at the moment, making his erection throb painfully.

"You're so sexy," Lavi whispered huskily into Allen's ear as he began pumping Allen's rock hard cock. "Lavi!!" Allen screamed his name, increasing in volume and sexiness while Lavi pumped, boosting in strength and speed. Lavi totally adores it. He couldn't wait to enjoy the groans and moans from his partner when he enters him, but he wasn't planning to do so. He wasn't going to hurt Allen, yet.

"Are you trying to strangle me now?" Lavi asked as Allen's arms wrapped around his neck firmly, not ceasing his pumping with Allen's cock.

"But…AHHH…!!" Allen threw his head back and orgasm into Lavi's hand. He panted heavily and Lavi leaned down for a kiss, removing his soaked fingers from Allen's length.

Allen whimpered at the lost of contact with Lavi's fingers and released his strangle on Lavi. The redhead kissed his way down Allen's sweaty body and halt at his softened cock. After stripping Allen off his pants and boxers, he slid his tongue from the tip to the end, slowly and carefully, causing Allen to moan and his cock hardened instantly. Lavi sucked on it, causing it to harden further before deep throating the entire erection. Allen groaned loudly with pleasure and arched his back, causing Lavi to almost choke as Allen pressed it further in.

Lavi pulled out from Allen's dick and Allen whimpered once again at the lost of warmth. He licked the precum away from the head before engulfing the erection again, causing Allen to scream his name in delight. Allen soon poured his seeds into Lavi's mouth after a few times of releasing and engulfing and screams of "LAVI!!" which the redhead loved. Lavi swallowed most of it and licked off some on Allen's softening cock.

Allen was getting sleepy, but he wasn't going to be selfish and enjoy the whole process by himself. As Lavi bent down and kissed him, Allen knocked Lavi over and pinned him down, switching positions.

"Allen? Are you sure you still can move when you're exhausted?" Lavi asked with concern.

Allen panted and sweat trickled down his skin, dripping on to Lavi's shirt. With half-lidded eyes, he snuggles against Lavi's neck and whispered in his ear, "I can move. I can't let you do all the work and not enjoy a single bit. Come on, move your arms."

Allen tugged Lavi's shirt off with much difficulty although Lavi raised his arms and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his pants, together with his boxers, all the way and threw them on the floor, revealing Lavi's rock hard erection which was suffering under the boxers. Lavi hissed with discomfort as the cold air hit his dick. Allen licked the precum off the head and the redhead moaned. He proceeded to suck and lick every portion of Lavi's length with tenderness and Lavi squirmed and groaned beneath. Allen ignored his hardening cock and imitated Lavi by deep throating his length. Lavi groaned loudly with pleasure and Allen pulled out and in, copying his every move.

"A-Allen…!!" Lavi yelled with content as white, sticky liquid spilled out into Allen's mouth. Allen swallowed it as well, tasting semen for the first time.

Allen moved back up and kissed Lavi gently, as if he was afraid of breaking Lavi if he was harsher. "I love you," Allen said as he broke away from the kiss.

The white-haired collapsed on to the bed, just beside Lavi and the redhead snuggled against his neck, embracing him in the process. "I love you too," he muttered against Allen's neck and fell asleep without delay. Allen hugged Lavi back and kissed his forehead before hitting the sack too.


End file.
